


Angel Of Darkness....Or Angel Of Death..?

by detectiveireyu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Fluff, Good Yagami Light, M/M, Protective Gelus, Protective Rem, Shinigami Eyes, Shinigami Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectiveireyu/pseuds/detectiveireyu
Summary: Angel Of Darkness...Or Angel Of Death? ~ Death Note au ~What if...Light Yagami was a shinigami in humans clothing? What if he wasn't entirely human..."Shinigami leads the soul to the living of the dead carefully and asks...what kind of death would you like..?Ships : LxLight ( lawlight ) *I can't write ships I'm a horrible writer forgive me*Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira!
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 31
Kudos: 284





	1. The Human Shinigami..?

How is this possible...a human shinigami..?

It is possible. There had been rumors about a human shinigami before.

Where did that rumor come from?

Dunno, probably from the 9th century?

Well, it is confirmed to be real for we have a human shinigami , erm , it's also a newborn

Well...I think it's not safe for him to stay in the shinigami realm. We should send him to the human world. Plus, we don't know how to take care of a...child...

Good Idea

I agree...

Who'll send him?

I will...

Gelus?

Okay...

How will humans react to a baby suddenly appearing?

Just write a letter or something about it being free to adopt. I don't know anything about human stuff

Also, hide the newborn's shinigami features. We can't have them suspecting anything.

How will we explain everything to the child..?

One of us will have to go down there for him after some time...

Maybe Gelus and Rem?

Sure

. . . 

One of the shinigami carried the newborn shinigami to the portal of the human world. It sighs and gently pats the child's head since it doesn't know how to interact with a human

The shinigami finally enters the human world and puts the baby somewhere in the street of Japan. The shinigami however, does not know they were in Japan

The Shinigami smiles sadly despite them being emotionless...

It finally flies back to the human world to leave the newly born shinigami...


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yagami couple finds a basket covered in blanket abandoned in the street. What will they do with it?

Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami were walking down the street towards their home happily talking about what would happen if they had a child until Sachiko saw a small basket that was covered in a blanket. Upon noticing the basket , she had stopped walking so Soichiro asked her about it. Sachiko then pointed out the basket

"There's a basket covered in blanket in the middle of the street. Do you think someone dropped it?" Sachiko asked her husband on which Soichiro shooked his head 

"No one would accidentally drop a basket that big"

"Should we take a look at it?"

Soichiro thought for a moment and then nodded. Both of them walked towards it. Sachiko then picked it up and removed the blanket. A small gasp escaped her lips. Soichiro was also surprised

"Who would leave such a small and fragile looking baby?"

"We should take the newborn to the police station"

"But no one seems to be looking for the baby. We should take it in and adopt it"

Soichiro was unsure if they should just take a newborn baby found on the streets. Sachiko was begging him because they never had a child before. Soichiro finally gave in and agreed to take the child in. Sachiko smiled. This would be their first child and she was excited to take care of this newborn

~ 1 week later ~

The couple was signing up the adoption papers and was ready to take the baby to their home. There was only one thing they needed to write at

The child's name.

"What should we name him?" Asked Soichiro

Sachiko thought for a moment and said

"What about Raito? It's like Light. I feel that he's gonna be the one to brighten our lives"

Soichiro smiled at his wife

"That's a good name. Alright , we'll name him Raito"

Sachiko smiled and finished up signing the adoption papers

~ Time Skip ~

They finally arrived at their house with the newborn child. Sachiko looked down at the baby and said

"Welcome home , Raito Yagami"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I was so motivated while writing this!! I like calling him Light but for writing I'll write Raito. Though autocorrect keeps changing it to Ratio I'm so annoyed >:( I will be cross posting this to Fanfiction Net and Wattpad <3
> 
> I do not know anything about adoption papers so please bare with me >-<
> 
> I have finished the 3rd chapter but if I get any reviews then I'll post it ^^


	3. Curiousity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 Years Later , Raito is now 7 years old. Curious and intelligent , what will he do?

~ 7 years later ~

Raito Yagami was always curious. Every children is always curious at such a young age and mind. But for Raito , he has a different reason. He sees the world red and everytime he looks at a person , he can always see a name and some numbers. He didn't know what the numbers meant. He had tried asking his parents why he sees their name and some numbers above their heads but they would just give him weird looks or a look of concern and worry. They even tried going to the doctor but Raito didn't have a problem

He was also very intelligent. His parents were glad at first that their son is very smart but...they started to think it was not very normal. So they went to the doctor again. Of course , nothing was wrong with him. Raito knew that already. But his parents were still worried. They didn't think about it for long though because Sachiko had to take care of Sayu and Soichiro was very busy with cases

Raito still didn't know how he is seeing the names and numbers above everyone but he learned to accept it slowly. He started to distance himself from every children because they would never understand what he's saying

~ 5 years later ~

Raito Yagami was now 12 years old. He understands and would always look forward for a challenge. He was at the balcony of his room late at night ( his parents doesn't know ) staring at the city lights and the names and lifespans of whoever was passing by. He always pitied those people who had their numbers close to zero. Raito had learned how to calculate the numbers and understood it was a lifespan of a person. He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice a creature fly down beside him. He didn't feel it's presence until it spoke

"Tsuki Yagami"

Raito had jumped and almost screamed but the creature covered his mouth. Raito's breathing was fast but he forced himself to calm down

"Please don't be scared of me. I am a shinigami"

Raito's eyes widened at this but before he could say something the shinigami cut him off

"Don't worry I am not here to take your soul. For you are the same as me"

Raito's brows furrowed at this

"What do you mean 'same as me'?"

"...You are also a shinigami...in your case...a human shinigami"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the 4th chapter so after I finish the 5th chapter I'll be posting it!!


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito earns his first friend

"...You are a shinigami...in your case...a human shinigami"

"Wh-what do you mean by a human shinigami..?"

"We also do not know the reason behind this we don't know how you were made. But , I promise to keep you safe and I would never break that promise"

The Shinigami smiled. Raito felt some comfort in it and smiled back. He then questioned the shinigami that appeared to be male in voice and appearance

"By the way...I never knew your name...what's your name?"

The shinigami smiled wider

"My name is Gelus , I hope we can be friends!"

Raito thought he would never hear a shinigami say 'lets be friends'. Even if this shocked him , he wanted to have a friend. A real friend. So he also smiled wider and nodded to Gelus

"Let's be friends!"

~ Time Skip ~

Gelus then thought Raito how to use some shinigami features like flying. Raito had a mix of nervousness and excited expression. It was amusing for Gelus. 

They both flew through the night sky. It was midnight at the time so nobody saw a 12 year old boy flying in the sky. Raito had some tears of joy. Gelus felt so happy seeing the boy smile

Raito almost fell but Gelus saved him. The boy was tired after flying in the cold night sky after all and it was past midnight

Gelus held the boy like a baby and flew back to the Yagami household. He gently lay the boy down to the bed and pulled the covers above the boy. The shinigami decided to explain everything about the death note tomorrow after the boy had enough rest

~ Morning ~

Raito slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. He then thought of the events that happend last night

"That was the best dream I've ever had"

"What kind of dream did you have?"

Raito jumped. Was the dream real..?

"I-It wasn't a dream?"

"What do you mean?"

Raito just smiled

"It's nothing"

And then hugged Gelus. Gelus was startled for a moment but hugged the boy back awkwardly since he doesn't know how to interact with humans

They later stopped hugging and sat down. Gelus said he didn't need to sit but Raito insisted that the shinigami sits beside him. Then Gelus asked something

"Aren't you suppose to go to school or whatever the humans call it?"

"Oh I don't need to go. It's weekend"

Gelus then faced Raito .

"There's still something I need you to tell about shinigami stuff"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's the death note"

"Death note? As in notebook of death?"

"Yeah , you're also supposed to have one but the shinigami king never gave you one...so I asked for an extra death note"

After saying that , Gelus pulled out a black notebook from his messenger bag and gave it to Raito. Raito took it and looked at it carefully. It was fully black , nothing written at all

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Gelus sighed. It'll be a long day for both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if the chapters are very short but I feel much comfortable writing faster with short chapters


	5. Have you ever dreamed of death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelus loves human foods!

Gelus has finished teaching Raito all of the death note rules. Since Raito is half human , if his name is ever written in the death note , it won't take full affect since he's a shinigami too but it will still give him great pain. He'll also die if he saved a human close to dying

Raito was tired after hearing every rules. He laid down on the bed , mind exhausted from every words he heard. Well , they took a break during breakfast and lunch. It was now 6pm. Even Gelus was tired after teaching Raito the rules

Both of them were just staring off into space , resting their minds until Raito broke the silence

"Can you eat?"

The question startled Gelus but he quickly replied with

"Yes , but I don't need to"

Raito smiled and got up

"Do you want to taste some human food? I feel like foods on the shinigami realm are not so... delicious"

"Well...I guess you're right...the foods are basically just dust and rotten apples. I know shinigami doesn't feel anything but it's disgusting"

Raito chuckled at Gelus

"I'll be right back. You stay here and I'll get some food I think you'll like"

Raito then got up and went to the kitchen

~ Time Skip ~

"You're right! Human food are so delicious!!"

Raito frowned a little but smiled afterwards 

"Not all food are delicious"

"But the ones you gave me are delicious!! You should give me more"

Raito laughed at Gelus and said

"I promise I'll give you more next time , but for now , can we fly over the city? I'm kind off bored here. I don't wanna study... don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Plus there's no one I could tell. Nobody can hear or see me!"

"Oh...well...just don't tell anyone!"

Gelus smiled and ruffled Raito's hair. Both of them got up and walked over to the balcony. Raito looked around first if there was any witness 

"Coast is clear let's go!"

"What do you mean coast is...Hey wait for me!"

They both flew for a long time in the night sky and then decided to sit on one of the building rooftops. Raito then asked Gelus

"Hey...why did you call me Tsuki anyways? I never got a chance to ask you about that"

Gelus face turned into confusion

"What do you mean why? Your name is Tsuki and it also fits you , you know"

"Well you spell it as 'Tsuki' but I'm called Raito or Light in English"

Gelus nodded 

"I prefer to call you Tsuki though"

Raito smiled 

"That's fine"

They stared at the moon in the sky. Gelus smiled as he realized something

"Your name really fits you , you know , Moon , The Night God"

"I don't know if my parents really planned that or they just randomly thought of my name"

A comfortable silence entered again as they had nothing to talk about but Raito broke it

"Do I also need to kill humans if my lifespan gets small..?"

"Yes...but you only have to kill humans who have their numbers close to zero. Too much of a lifespan might overwhelm and kill you"

Raito nodded

"Do we shinigamis have a lifespan?"

"We do"

"How many lifespan do I have..?"

Gelus thought for a moment 

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you since you're half human. It's forbidden to say a humans lifespan to a human"

"Oh...well...can I try killing someone with little lifespan left? Or some who's about to die..?"

Gelus nodded

"If you want , but you can't kill every minute , every day , as I said. It'll overwhelm you and kill you. You can kill every month though"

"I can't kill every week..?"

"It'll be too much lifespan for you to absorb. Plus , in human world , you're still young , but you're probably 120 years old or something in shinigami world"

Raito's eyes widened

"120 YEARS OLD?!!"

"Well in shinigami world. Don't worry it won't affect your appearance , it'll even make you more stronger , you know?"

"Oh..."

"Well, are you still gonna kill?"

Raito thought for a moment...

"Can I kill someone with the death that they want?"

The shinigami got confused 

"What do you mean?"

Raito sighed

"I mean , whatever death the person wants , I'll give it. For example , they want to die of cancer , I'll make them die because of cancer , you know what I mean..?"

The shinigami nodded and smiled

"That is a good idea , you have a kind heart. But you can only kill once a month , how will you help others?"

"I'll just choose randomly...Hey , Gelus , is there a way to revive someone from the death note?"

"Yes , why do you ask?"

"I don't know , just a random thought"

"There's a way , it's called a death eraser , but it can only be used once"

Raito nodded then stood up 

Gelus asked why he stood up 

"Well? I wanna lead someone to their dream death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i've done some of the chapters and ill be posting it later!!


	6. Death Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito becomes the death giver

Raito and Gelus flew across the night sky to find a person with a lifespan that's about to go zero. They flew for a couple more minutes until Raito saw a person with their number close to zero

"Ukyo Kuonji... She's still young to die...but her time is up. Time to test the death note" Raito muttered under his breathe but Gelus could still make out what was said

Raito flew down behind the girl while Gelus followed suit. He landed with no sound and slowly approached the girl from behind. He then tapped her shoulder

"Hi Kuonji-San!"

The girl had jumped and almost karate chopped the boy but since Raito knew basic martial arts stuff , he barely dodged the girl

"Woah...You have a nice reflex but please don't use it to a 12 years old boy like me!"

The girl still didn't relax her body but didn't attack Raito. She then questioned him 

"What is a 12 year old boy doing here late at night? And how do you know my name?"

Raito pretended to think for a moment and brought his hand to his chin. He then faced Ukyo with a cute devilish smile

"How about I say... I'm a God of death?"

Ukyo rolled her eyes and laughed

"Kid , where are your parents? Go back home. Your joke isn't funny"

Raito narrowed his eyes and frowned. He crossed his arms and glared at the 'older girl' that seemed to be 16 Infront of him

"I'm not joking Ukyo Kuonji. I am a God of death and your time is almost up. I just wanna ask something nicely. What kind of death would you like?"

The girls eyes had widened and she backed away from the boy

"H-how do you know my full name?"

Raito almost rolled his eyes and sighed

"Do I have to repeat what I just said? I said I'm a God of death. Of course I can see your name and lifespan. Now what kind of death would you like?"

Ukyo gulped and forced herself to calm down. Maybe her time was really up. The past few days for her were boring and depressive. Nothing new came up. She then looked at the boy in the eye

Can I...die by a peaceful suicide where no one can find my body?"

Raito smiled

"Of course! Do you also have any last request?"

Ukyo didn't have to think. 

"Well...I atleast want to say goodbye to two of my friends...but...I don't want them to suspect that I'll die. They'll never be in peace. So I don't think I have any request"

Raito then pulled out his death note from his body bag and opened one page. This would be the first name written in his notebook. He was excited and nervous. He also felt pity for the girl but her time was up

"Well , Ukyo Kuonji , do you accept your dream death?" Raito asked innocently

Ukyo smiled a little and nodded

Raito then let his pen touch the paper and wrote her name and the cause of death. After 40 seconds , the 16 year old girl lost the shine in her eyes and walked away

Raito grinned and waved goodbye to the girl 

"Sayonara Kuonji-San!"

'Ukyo Kuonji

Goes to a place where only she knows and hangs her body without making any noise'

Raito then closed the book shut and returned it to his body bag. The boy's smile fell and he turned to Gelus 

"Her story is really sad , unfortunately , it never happened in the show"

Gelus brows furrowed and his blank expression turned into a confused one

"What do you mean show..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if any of you knows where Ukyo Kuonji is from I love you! This chapter is kinda an explanation to what Raito is gonna do , kinda like a hobby.


	7. Kira Who..?

Raito continued giving dream deaths to humans who have their lifespan almost to zero for the next couple of months. Gelus was always with him and never parted ways with Raito. They also became the best of friends and would always laugh at the most random things , though , Raito didn't show it to everyone as he kept his 'perfect' act. His sister almost caught him talking to Gelus but would always pretend to be reading a book

Of course , that book was the death note since he didn't have any books nearby. Nobody would also suspect a black notebook so he never hid it. Nothing would even happen if anyone touches it. Well... Maybe they'll get to see Raito's shinigami features. Anyways , they wouldn't even see Gelus , as the notebook owner is technically Raito. You would have to touch the notebook of Gelus to see him. But that'll only happen if you ask Raito. 

His monthly killings continued on for the next 5 years. No one knew about his monthly death giving , only him and Gelus ( and you readers ). Until something unexpected happened. Kira appeared. Criminals were dying everywhere with heart attacks. 

Raito and Gelus looked at eachother with concern. They knew this Kira person had a death note. That was painfully obvious with the heart attacks since that one of the rules. Kira also had god complex so that's that

Raito Yagami was now 17 years old in human world atleast. He's probably 170 years old in shinigami years or something

Raito wanted to investigate the kira case but Gelus had forbidden him. He said it was dangerous and would cost his life

"But I could just kill Kira with my death giving and nobody will suspect it's me!"

"But what if you are one of the suspects? What will you do?"

"...They have no proof I'm kira...But I'll bring Kira to justice! Death giving is my job , not his. Plus , Kira's doing it the wrong way! They're not supposed to kill someone who still has a lot of time. His doing is just wrong! I want to give him my most painful death I swear..."

Gelus softly ruffled Raito's hair

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore..."

The shinigami chuckled and replied

"Calm down Tsuki , don't be mad... We'll bring Kira to justice together. Only if you promise to live"

Raito slightly smiled to Gelus

"Promise you'll also live?"

Gelus smiled

"I promise"

Raito held out his pinky finger

"How about we do the yubi kiri song?"

"How do you do it?"

Raito grinned and taught Gelus how to do the promise song. After teaching Gelus , they did the promise

"yubi kiri genman uso tsuitara hari sen bon nomasu" ( Translation at end notes )

They both smiled while singing the song together. Raito was still very childish behind his perfect act. After the promise , Raito then faced his computer

"Well it's time to get investigating"

~ 1 Week Later ~

Raito and Gelus were watching the tv with no interest since they had nothing to do. Then suddenly , the tv glitched and switched screen ( I don't know how to explain it hh ). This got both of their attention 

"We like to apologize for the interruption , but we now bring you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO Interpol"

"The interpol?" Raito asked quietly 

A Man wearing a suit with black hair was sitting Infront of a desk with a nameplate that said 'Lind L. Tailor'. The man then spoke 

"I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces. Lind L. Tailor. I go by the codename. L."

"L..? As in the detective?! But he wouldn't be that stupid to reveal his face. He even said his name! Is he suicidal or just stupid?!" Gelus basically shouted that with shock. He knew who L is because Raito had been idolising the detective whose identity is not revealed

"Don't worry Gelus. I know L isn't that stupid to reveal his name and face even if it's serious"

Both of their eyes silently went to the mans name and lifespan. Both of them let out a small 'oh...' because the man only has 2 hours left but they bet Kira would make it more shorter

"Poor guy is gonna die of a heart attack instead of a death he wants..."

Both of them were right as Lind L. Tailor had a heart attack one minute later. The screen then switched to a letter 'L' in a gothic font

"Hmm? Is this the real L?" Raito questioned

"I can't believe it...I tested it just in case , but I never thought it would actually be true...Kira , it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen closely Kira ; if you indeed kill 'Lind L. Tailor' on screen , I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. Looks like not even you have information on these kind of killers"

Both Raito and Gelus laughed

"Kira is stupid after all" Raito said smugly

"But as for L , he certainly does exist. As my own persona , Now , try and kill me!"

Raito's grin got wider

"Haha! L got Kira! That's a smart move" Gelus exclaimed

"I bet Kira's shaking now" Raito said

"Go on then! Hurry up!"

"Looks like L is an impatient person" Raito pointed out. Gelus nodded

"Come on hurry up! What's wrong? Go on kill me! Come on! Kill me! What's the matter? Can't you do it?"

"Even if Kira has the shinigami eyes , he can't kill L"

"Tsuki this definitely killed our time and made it fun huh?"

Raito nodded with a smile on his face

"So it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you can't kill. That's a nice hint"

"Kira is really stupid. The death note will easily by found out by L...I really wanted to keep the death note hidden from the world...hmm how about-"

"Tsuki no"

"Hm? I want to keep the death note hidden from them so I-"

"Tsuki stop-"

"I'll do my very best to hide the death note's existence from them-"

"Light Yagami."

Raito stopped rambling and his eyes widened at the serious tone of Gelus. He froze in place

Gelus frowned and crossed his arms

"Look Raito , I don't want you to join their war. It's very dangerous. I don't want you to die. If you do almost die , I'll... I'll sacrifice myself."

Raito hugged Gelus while he fought back the tears threatening to spill. Gelus hugged back and patted the boys head

"Please don't die...I don't want my only friend to die...If you die...I won't...I won't be in peace...Please don't every sacrifice yourself for me. I'll try my best to survive okay?"

"But promise you won't get in their war?"

"I can't fully promise that but I'll try my best. But I want to capture Kira myself. 

Gelus nodded and smiled

"Now , stop frowning Tsuki. It doesn't fit your face"

Raito smiled and wiped his tears that he didn't know fell. 

"Hey...wanna eat?"

Gelus smiled and nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Translation : Yubi kiri Genman  
> If you tell a lie, I will cut off your little finger, fist you 10,000 times, and make you drink 1,000 needles  
> ( The meanings pretty horrible and dark right? Japanese Children sings it for a pinky promise )  
> (Also , this is my longest chapter that I've written! )


	8. Someone Stalks A Shinigami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalker in sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Here's a chapter for you!

~ 1 Month Later ~

The Kira killings continued for the next month while Raito and Gelus investigated the Kira case. How did Gelus know how to investigate you ask? Let's just say he got bored and Raito taught him how to investigate stuff. He also taught him some school stuff

Back to reality ...

Raito was helping Sayu with her homework while Gelus was watching them

"I knew I could count on you onii-chan!"

Raito chuckled 

"So , do you understand?"

"Err..."

Gelus chuckled in the background. While Raito's smile was slowly turning into a frown

"Yeah , sort of"

Raito crossed him arms and basically stared at Sayu with a disappointed look. The doorbell then ringed. The trio turned around ( including Gelus ) because of the sound

"Sounds like dad's back!" Sayu got up and ran towards the door of Raito's room

"Hey you haven't finished your homework!" Raito shouted after her

Sayu replied with a quick "I'll do it after dinner!" While running downstairs

Raito sighed and closed all the books Infront of his desk. He also got up and followed Sayu downstairs

"Let's go Gelus"

Gelus got up and followed after Raito

"Welcome home dad" Raito greeted his father with a smile

His father smiled a little and replied "ah yes... I'm back. Thank you for greeting me son"

~ Time Skip ~

The Yagami family ate in silence while Gelus watched from the sofa. Raito promised that he would give Gelus some leftover food later

Soichiro broke the silence with

"How are your studies going , Raito?"

Raito smiled a little and said "It's going okay"

Sayu looked at Raito while smiling and said "same as always. Top of the year. I'm so proud of my brother! Yes!"

Sachiko also looked at Raito and smiled

"I'm so proud of my son! Yes!"

Raito rubbed his neck embarrassed. His cheeks tainted with little pink 

"You don't have to say that..."

Raito then looked at his father in concern

"Dad...you seem tired..."

Soichiro sighed 

"I'm not allowed to say as much...but this case is proving to be exceedingly difficult"

"Dad I'm concerned for your health...I wish I could help you"

Soichiro shooked his head and looked at Raito

"No , don't help , I don't want any of my family getting hurt"

Raito smiled

"Well...If you say so..."

~ Time Skip ~

Soichiro's words didn't stop Raito and Gelus from investigating the Kira case. While the rest of Raito's family were asleep , he sneaked at night to give Gelus some leftover foods

Gelus thanked Raito and promised to pay him back. Raito shooked his head at this

"You don't need to pay me back. I'm your friend , its only normal to give eachother what they want"

Gelus thanked Raito again. After eating , they both continued to investigate until Raito fell asleep Infront of his computer. Gelus sighed and picked up the boy and put him in bed. He pulled the covers for the boy and sat in the bed to watch him sleep. Shinigami doesn't need any sleep but Gelus didn't notice as he fell asleep at the end of Raito's bed

~ Time Skip to morning~

Raito slowly woke up with a yawn. He stretched his limbs and rubbed his eyes. He then noticed he was in bed

"Huh? How did I get here?"

He then saw the shinigami with closed eyes at his feet

"Gelus..?"

The shinigami's eyes opened slowly and he got up. He then asked Raito

"Did you get a goodnight sleep?"

Raito nodded

"Did you bring me to my bed?"

"Well...I couldn't just let you sleep in your desk you know..."

Raito smiled and thanked Gelus

"It's nothing , Tsuki...I was just doing it for my friend"

If it was possible for a smile to get wider , Raito's smile got even wider

~ Time Skip again because yes ~

Raito was walking back home when he and Gelus felt a presence behind them

"Hey...Gelus...is it me or is someone following us?" Raito whispered quietly

"I think someone is following us too...Hold on I'll check"

Gelus turned around and saw a man behind a pole that seemed to be the presence following them. 

"Yep , someone is following us..."

Raito silently groaned and said

"Well... I guess I can't talk to you in places where nobody is around... I'll only get to talk to you at my room"

Gelus nodded

They walked in silence until Raito broke it

"Hey...Since we have someone following us why don't we go to the ice cream parlor? Just this once?"

Gelus grinned

"I love to Tsuki!"

So both of them changed routes and headed to the nearest ice cream parlor. The stalker was confused , why is he changing routes? The stalker quickly reported it to someone through his hidden mic ( I don't know what's it called )

They finally arrived at the ice cream parlor. Raito ordered two chocolate ice-cream in a cup. Again , this confused the stalker. Why two cups?

After ordering , Raito walked to a table in the back in the corner where no one would be able to see a floating ice-cream

He gave the other ice cream to Gelus and they are together in silence. They couldn't talk to each other as there is someone stalking Raito

The stalker couldn't see what Raito was doing so he reported it. It seemed suspicious

Now , you're wondering who the stalker is , it's actually an FBI agent! Not really a suprise , y'all know it already *wink wink*

After some time , the duo left the parlor with a small smile with their face. The agent followed after them without making any sound. It was dark out now. 

Now , the smile on the face really caught the agents attention. L would probably say his percentage was up to 90% now

~Time Skip ~

This continued on for days until Raito and Sayu went to spaceland. They were happily chatting in the bus until someone entered the bus. It was the infamous drug dealer and murderer named Kiichiro Osoreda.

Raito and Gelus immediately tensed while the other passengers seemed to not notice. The man suddenly goes to the driver and pointed a gun at him. Raito obviously protected Sayu on instinct while Gelus protected Raito on instinct

"I'm taking over this bus!"

Every passenger gasped and froze in place. Raye Penber was also shocked. He thought 'a bus hi-jack?! At a time like this?!'

"Keep it down! I'll kill anyone who dares to move"

This made every passenger quiet 

"Oi driver! D'ya know the phone number of the Space Land offices? Call em!"

The driver dialed the number and spoke to the receiver (?)

"This is driver Sasaki , of bus number 110"

"Tell em what's going on"

"I-I've been hijacked by a man with a gun"

"Give it here"

Osoreda stole the phone from the driver and spoke

"You heard what's going on? Now , listen up! I want a woman in a car to bring yesterday's takings to the bus stop two stops away from space land before this bus gets there. If you call the police or try anything funny , I'll kill every single person on this bus"

Now , every passenger was shaking including Sayu and Raito. Raito wasn't expecting this. Gelus silently kept glancing at Raito's lifespan that keeps flickering

Osoreda then broke the phone. One of the passengers gave a small paper to a girl with short black hair. This movement caught Gelus eyes and he glanced at the man's lifespan and name. The shinigami's eyes widened. He quickly touched Raito's shoulder to get his attention. This caught Raito's attention. Gelus pointed the man. Raito shakily glanced at the man's name and lifespan. His eyes widened. The man had no lifespan. Did they find Kira? 

"Hey , Gelus , why haven't you noticed me?" 

Now , this time , Raito and Gelus really froze. Gelus slowly turned around

"R-Ryuk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 get ready for the next chapter


	9. Awaken From This Never Ending Fight

"R-Ryuk?"

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk"

Gelus slowly turned into dust. 

"G-gelus..? Gelus? Gelus!!"

Thunders and Lightning suddenly surrounded the area and everything turned black

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raito suddenly awoke with a scream , panic , fear , and anxiety building up in him. He was sweating and his clothes were sticking to him. He was very shaken

"Tsuki are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? You were lashing all around..."

Raito almost didn't hear Gelus because of his heart that was beating so fast and loud. His vision was swirling from bolting upright in the bed

"I-I'm fine... it's just...a...bad dream...yeah..." Raito said shakily while gripping his blanket

Gelus frowned and wasn't convinced. He walked towards Raito and sat down next to him. He then hugged Raito as the boy seemed so terrified. Raito immediately hugged back and closed his eyes. Tears were forming. Gelus gently patted the boys head and slowly asked

"What did you dream about?"

This startled Raito

"I...I...I don't know...I don't remember anything..."

This confused Raito , he didn't know why but the memories of his nightmare were slowly getting blurry and was erasing itself from his mind

"That's okay. Atleast you won't remember that terrifying thing that you've seen"

"...Ryuk..."

"What?"

"Ryuk...That was the last thing I heard before I woke up...what does it mean?"

"Oh , Ryuk is one of the shinigami's I know. He's easily bored , and loves apples. I wonder why you heard his name in your dream?"

Raito stayed silent. Nightmares aren't a good thing. They have to be careful. Also , going outside seems like a red light to him so he won't go outside and just stay home

Raito and Gelus finally let go of eachother and smiled

"Thanks for being there Gelus... You're the best friend that anyone could ask for"

Gelus rubbed his 'neck' in embarrassment

"I'm just doing what I can and know...Plus... You're also one of my friends"

This got Raito interested

"One of my friends? Do you mean you have more?"

"Oh no no , I only have one other friend. She's also a shinigami. Her name is Rem , she's supposed to come down here with me to be with you but she didn't want to go"

"Oh...Maybe she's doing something?"

"Yeah , I think she's doing something , she has been watching that one human for a while now"

"Human? Who?"

"I don't know , I honestly forgot the humans face and name because that was years ago since I last saw Rem"

"Oh , I hope I can meet Rem-"

"Raito! Come down here for breakfast!"

Raito immediately perked up. He didn't know he was that hungry. Gelus chuckled at this behavior. He looked mature on the outside but on the inside Raito is really a curious child. This is what Gelus liked about him

"I'll come down in a second!"

Raito replied back and began his small adventure to their dining room

They ate for a while until Sayu asked something

"Hey Onii-chan , can we go to spaceland? It's weekend and it's so boring here!"

Raito immediately froze but he quickly hid his shock and anxiety. His stomach turned. There was a bad feeling

"I'm sorry Sayu but I can't go...I have a science project that I haven't finished. How about you go to a different place like a park and not Space Land?"

Sayu frowned 

"Aww I really want to go to space land...oh well I guess I'm just gonna go to the nearest park with my friends later"

Raito awkwardly smiled

"I'm really sorry Sayu...maybe next time?"

Sayu nodded and smiled. The Yagami family except Soichiro ate in a comfortable silence but for light it was really... uncomfortable. He hated this bad feeling. He felt like it was connected to his nightmare earlier

After eating , Raito went to his room and waited for his mother and sister to leave so he can grab food for Gelus. After waiting around for like 5 minutes , Raito went downstairs to get some food for Gelus

Raito then told Gelus that he would be showering upstairs while he eats. Gelus nodded and continued eating

~Time Skip~

"Hey Gelus wanna play Mario Golf?"

"Sure"

Raito opened up the game and set up the controllers. After that the duo sat down and played through the whole day

"Hey! No fair Gelus! You cheated!"

"No I didn't! You just suck!"

Raito pouted

"Hehe maybe I can teach you my ways?"

~Time Skip~

The Yagami Family was sitting at the dinner table with Soichiro. Sayu then asked

"What's this 'family meeting' about?"

Soichiro replied with

"Even if I tried to hide it , you'd all eventually find out , so I'll tell you now"

There was a short pause before Soichiro continued his sentence

"I'm currently heading the investigation into Kira"

Sayu smiled and looked up at Soichiro

"Really? Wow! You're really amazing dad!"

Raito frowned

"What do you mean amazing? That investigation is dangerous! Dad..."

"...Yes...It's just the start of my problems...

"Huh?"

"To tell you the truth yesterday , twelve FBI agents that were sent to Japan to investigate Kira...All died..."

Raito's eyes widened while Sayu gasped. Raito then asked

"D-died..? Were they killed by...Kira?"

"Yes...and to put it bluntly , if I go after Kira I may die. It's the most horrific crime I've seen. A lot of my staff are leaving"

Sayu was concerned

"Dad you should also quit"

Raito agreed

"I agree it's very dangerous. I don't want you...to...be a victim of Kira"

"They're right. Your life is more important than your job!"

"No. There's no way I'm stepping down from this case. We must not bow to evil"

"Dad..." Both Raito and Sayu muttered

"Dear..." Sachiko muttered

Raito's eyes narrowed 

"If anything happens to you dad I'll make sure Kira will have the most painful death"

'and will regret that he even picked up the death note' Raito finished in his thoughts

~Time Skip~

"What? Now?" Sayu questioned

"Your dad's working all night without a change of clothes , so we should take some over"

"But I promised to go to the New Year's festival with my friend!"

Raito walked into the room and heard the conversation between his mother and sister

"I'll go , I want to go for a walk since I've been in my room doing my science project"

Sayu grinned 

"Lucky! Thank you onii-chan!!"

Sachiko frowned a little but smiled. She gave the clothes to Light

"Thank you son"

"It's nothing mom"

~Time Skip~

Raito walked with Gelus in a slow pace , enjoying the gentle wind blowing against them. They had a comfortable silence between them until Raito broke it

"I wonder who's the human that Rem was watching?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll meet them soon"

"Hopefully..."

Raito then grabbed his phone to call his father but Soichiro's phone seemed to be turned off or he's not picking up at all

"That's not like dad..."

He kept calling but it kept saying that the number is unavailable. He finally gave up and put his phone back in his pocket

"Maybe he's busy?" Gelus suggested

"Maybe..."

They then reached the police station. Raito walked towards the reception desk 

"I'm Yagami Raito , Son of Chief Soichiro Yagami. I brought some change of clothes for my dad. I tried calling him but he won't pick up , can you please try calling him?"

The receptionist smiled

"Ah , Raito-Kun it's been a long time"

"Er...sorry I..."

Raito glanced at the receptionist name 

"Ah , Miroku-San"

The man smiled since Raito knew his name

"I was also here that time your advice helped us in solving that insurance money killing case , last year"

Raito rubbed his neck in embarrassment and weakly smiled

"Ah , is that it? Sorry about that...I have a really poor memory sometimes"

A woman with long black hair then walked inside and walked towards the other reception desk

"Should I write my name here?" Raito asked

The woman then asked the other receptionist

"Is there anyone inside? I'd like to talk to them about something"

"I'll try calling them ma'am but I don't think there's anyone inside"

Miroku then asked Raito

"Have you been trying to investigate the Kira Investigation too?"

"Well I'm trying to investigate it but school is in the way. I want to solve it first though..."

"Hold on , I'll try calling your dad"

Miroku then dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. After a while , nobody answered and Miroku put the phone down

"I'm sorry Raito-Kun but I don't think anyones inside. I could try giving it to Chief Yagami when he comes back"

Raito frowned and handed the clothes

"Okay then...Please say Hi to him for me"

Miroku nodded

The woman was interested at Raito and was about to talk to him when the receptionist she asked talked to her. The other receptionist shook his head and put the phone down

"I'm sorry ma'am there's no one inside"

The woman frowned

"Please I really need to meet them , I'm begging you. Please let me speak to the investigation headquarters in person"

This got Raito interested while the receptionist shook his head

"Like I said , there's no one here at the moment"

Raito then thought 

'No one here at the moment? Dad's cell phone keeps redirecting to the answer machine. What's going on?'

"Is there a way in which I contact them? This is extremely important ; it's about the Kira Investigation"

This really peeked Raito's interest and he listened to their conversation

"I'm sorry , but it really seem like there's nobody at headquarters. Please try to believe me I'll pass on your message"

The woman shook her head

"That's no good , I've got to speak to them directly!"

Raito finally joined in their conversation

"Excuse me , but my father's the chief investigator for the Kira investigation. If you like , I could try getting a hold of him since I also need to call him but I won't be able to do that immediately since dad's cellphone is switched off. After the death of the FBI agents a lot of them have been resigning within the headquarters because they fear Kira. I think it's very hectic for them"

"Raito-Kun you shouldn't tell members of the public things like that"

"I'm sorry...I understand but I feel like this woman can be trusted. I can see it in her eyes. You've realized something about Kira's killings...right?"

The woman was amazed and nodded

"We should go out for a walk for this talk" the woman suggested

Raito agreed and they started walking outside 

"I think my father will eventually pick up his voice mail and call back"

Gelus listened and followed

"If you don't mind waiting , you can speak to him directly then"

"Are you sure that's okay?" The woman asked

Raito nodded

"Of course , I can't give you my dad's number but you're welcome to use my phone and talk to him. It won't mean much until you decide to trust me or my father but I'd like to help!"

Raito smiled 

The woman bowed and thanked Raito

"Please don't thank me it's nothing at all"

"No , no , I want to thank you for trying to help"

Raito rubbed his neck

"Well... You're welcome I guess..."

They walked and talked for a while

"According to your thinking...um..."

Raito pretended to think and hold his chin since he knows everything about the death note

"Kira can kill with any cause of death?"

The woman nodded and Raito asked

"I'm sorry but I haven't read gotten your name?"

"I'm Maki Shoko , spelt with the character 'interval' and 'tree' and then 'illuminate' and 'child'"

On Instinct , both Gelus and Raito looked up at her name and lifespan

Raito smiled at both at her clever thinking and for respect

"I'm Tenshi Yagami , spelt with the character 'light' and 'night god'. So...Its Maki-San...right?"

Raito couldn't stop his grin from appearing. 'Maki' questioned it since it was suspicious and very... creepy

"Why are you smiling?" 

Raito covered his mouth and his eyes widened a little

"Ah well...I just remembered something...nothing important...sorry...please go on and I'll try contacting my father"

"Okay..." This raised the alarm in Maki

They continued talking while Raito kept contacting his dad

"I should go back to the station now"

"I think so too , Misora-San"

Raito hadn't noticed his slip up and turned around. Maki , or more likely , Naomi's eyes widened 

"H-how do you know my name?!"

Raito stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He pretended to be dumb since he couldn't reveal what he really was

"Umm...What do you mean Maki-San?"

"You...Nevermind...My mind is probably playing tricks on me"

"Okay..."

They went back to the station and Naomi thanked Raito for trying to help

"It's nothing...really...I hope you go home safely , goodbye , Maki-San"

Raito smiled and waved goodbye then turned around to leave and whispered something that only Naomi could hear

"Or should I say... Misora-San..?" 

Naomi had frozen in place while Raito silently chuckled while going back to his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes , It was actually a dream. I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I was busy watching Svatti's and Mishkali's death note livestreams 👀 I recommend watching them! They're so cute and funny!! And I'm listening to heart attack by demi lavato right now and I'm 😳
> 
> Yes the chapter name is a lyric from "Courtesy Call"
> 
> And wow! A long chapter? Man...


	10. Glare at my screen with two big bloodshot eyes

Raito smiles as he walks through the park before going home. Gelus was very concerned for him and asked

"Why did you say her real name? She might suspect you as Kira and someone might have overheard what you said..."

Raito looked at Gelus and gently smiled

"Don't worry , no one was eavesdropping on us. Plus , it was funny seeing the shock on her face"

They walked for a little while and ate at the ice cream parlor again. After some time it was dark out now and Raito's mother was probably worried. Raito and Gelus headed home until they heard a girl calling for help

Raito ran to the scream. The streets were empty so he easily heard and knew where the scream came from. He saw a girl with blonde hair cowering from a man that looked insane and...crazy. He was also holding a knife. Raito's heart quickened and he quickly ran to the man and took the knife from him. Since he's a shinigami , Raito was pretty strong

He easily took the knife from the man and stabbed him. The man won't give up and stole the knife from Raito and this time , Raito got stabbed in the arm

"Argh!"

"Tsuki!"

"Don't interfere! Don't you dare sacrifice yourself for me! I can do this"

The man was clearly not listening to Raito and kept attacking. The girl had a mix of confusion and fear in her face until a notebook dropped in front of her. She gasped and hesitantly picked it up

Raito saw this and looked at the mans head. He told the girl to write the man's name with a cause of death of suicide. The girl quickly wrote it with sloppy hands but the notebook did take effect

After 40 Seconds , the man repeatedly stabbed himself to death. Raito , Gelus , and the girl was frozen in place. Raito and the girl felt like vommiting and they did vomit. A creature then flew right next to the blonde girl. The creature asked the girl

"Misa are you okay?" 

The girl screamed and backed away. How did this creature know her name? 

"Please do not be afraid of me"

Gelus quickly recognized the creature

"R-Rem..?"

The creature named Rem turned around to face Gelus. Raito's eyes had widened but it quickly turned normal. He then smiled and asked Gelus

"Is she your friend?"

Gelus nodded and smiled

"It's been so long , Rem"

Rem nodded

"Yes...I missed you too"

The girl named Misa was confused. Who was Rem and the boy talking to? Raito quickly noticed this and handed her a torn up page of Gelus notebook. Misa gasped again. Raito had chuckled at this

"Hey... Don't be scared of him. He's a good friend of mine"

Rem looked at Raito

"Are you the Human Shinigami?"

Raito was about to 'sh' her when he remembered no one can hear a shinigami. He nodded. He then calmed Misa down

"T-this notebook...Is this Kira's weapon?"

Raito looked around and nodded

"Please don't ever tell anyone. Not even someone close to you"

Misa nodded. Raito then offered her to explain everything at his house. The blonde agreed. The shinigami's and humans ( Raito is technically both of them so ) then flew to Raito's house. Raito decided to carry Misa using his wings since he hasn't used it since last month. It felt good to use his wings again

 __~ Time Skip ~

Raito had finally explained everything to Misa and finally convinced her that he's not Kira. Raito had also needed to explain to his family that Misa was just his classmate from his school and not his girlfriend. Sachiko and Sayu just had that knowing smirk but kept quiet. After some time , Misa needed to leave and Raito offered to walk her to the station. Misa didn't want him to come since she had Rem but Raito insisted

 __~ Time Skip ~

1 week has passed and Raito and Misa became best friends. Misa didn't date Raito as she looked at him as her younger brother. 

__~~~~~~~~

"Everyone. From now on we'll only be investigating those who were under surveillance by Ray Penber. The subject of our investigation will be two police officers and their immediate family"

L said. Soichiro then asked

"Who are the two police officers?"

L glanced at Soichiro a little then replied

"Deputy Kitamura and his family...and...Chief Yagami and his family"

Soichiro gasped. Shock overtaking him. His eyes widened but L wasn't finished

"I'd also like to be able to set up cameras and bugging devices in both households"

This made everyone scream and shout a protest 

"We'll all be fired if this gets out!"

"Thats illegal!"

L narrowed his eyes and looked at them

"I thought that we would put our lives in the line here , not just our jobs"

This made the protest die down. They were about to say something when Soichiro beat them to it

"Ryuzaki...what's the probability of Kira being among them?"

L looked up and pretended to think

"Hmm...10%...No. 5%"

Matsuda had a look of confusion

"You're going to do all that based on just a 5% probability?"

"Up until now , we haven't encountered anyone even remotely suspicious"

"Even if there is just a 1% probability , it's worth investigating it thoroughly"

"Chief!"

Soichiro sighed but looked at L

I regret that my own family falls under suspicion , Very well , please set it up"

The investigation team had a look of shock when Soichiro said this

"In exchange , I'd like the whole house covered , from the bathroom , to the toilet , I don't want to find a single place overlooked!"

L thanked Soichiro but the investigation team wasn't done

"Chief! What are you saying?!"

"He's right! You've got a wife and a daughter!"

Soichiro looked at them and snapped

"I know that! I know what I'm saying. However , If we don't do this thoroughly , then there's no point in doing it at all! Just shut it!"

The investigation team stopped arguing and silence grew. Matsuda apologized and Soichiro looked down and sighed

"No it's fine , I'm sorry"

L walked towards the couch and sat down

"Well , the least I can do is to have only Yagami-San and myself to carry out the surveillance of his family"

He looked at Watari and said

"Watari , how long will it take to set up the surveillance cameras and monitors?"

Watari looked at L and said

"Once we know the times during which each of the houses will be vacant , we can set them up any time from tomorrow onwards"

 __~ Time Skip ~

Raito arrived home and tried to open the door but it's locked

"Nobody's home? Oh well I'm home alone for now and that means playing with you Gelus"

Gelus smiled 

"But you gotta do your homework first"

"Fine..."

He entered his home and called out

"I'm home!"

He put his shoes aside and went upstairs to his room. He looked at the paper and his face turned into confusion. 

"Sayu's probably playing games with me...Why would she put back the paper?"

He then opened his door and then closed it. Raito picked up the paper and put it in his desk. He set down his bag and sat down on his bed. He yawned and layed down

"God I'm so tired..."

"Do your homework first Tsuki before sleeping and playing with me"

Raito pouted and looked at Gelus

"But I don't wanna"

Gelus frowned and look at Raito 

"I'll stop you from investigating the Kira case"

Raito's eyes widened

"Fine..."

He got up and grabbed his homework from his bag and sat down on his desk

 __~ Meanwhile ~

"Who is Yagami-Kun talking to..?"

Soichiro didn't say a word

"An imaginary friend..? Or...something related to Kira?"

Soichiro narrowed his eyes

"My son could never be Kira"

L looked at the chief

"We don't know that yet , Yagami-San"

 __~ Back To The Cutie- Ehem , Raito ~

He layed down on his bed sprawled out and sighed of relief

"Finally it's done..."

Raito didn't notice it but his eyes had slowly closed and he fell asleep deeply. Gelus smiled and watched him sleep

"It's sad that we can't play today...but you need rest Tsuki , you've been studying a lot and investigating on the Kira case. Sleep tight , Tsuki"

 __~ Meanwhile ~

"8%..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating!! Okay so in this fic , Misa treats Light as her younger brother since technically she's older than him. And Light isn't Kira here so Misa isn't love sick


	11. Gods don't get sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for being patient and all! I've been very busy with school lately so I didn't get to update 😔😔

It was Saturday morning when Raito woke up with his head pounding and his body aching. He groaned and stared at the ceiling for a moment , coincidentally , there was a camera placed there so he was staring at a camera. 

Gelus appeared infront of Raito and asked if he was okay. Raito nodded distractedly and this concerned Gelus. The brunette stood up but he suddenly staggered to his feet and swayed a little. He was about to fall over when Gelus caught him

Gelus looked at the brunette in more concern and worry. He then placed his hand on the brunettes forehead and his eyes widened. He was burning!

"Tsuki you're burning with fever!"

The brunette made a gibberish noise and his eyes remained half lidded. Gelus carried Raito back to his bed and panicked a little not knowing what to do. He had a little knowledge of human stuff but his memory isn't really that good...

The brunette started shivering and hugged himself so the shinigami covered him with his blanket

A few minutes passed while Gelus of thinking what to do until Sachiko called Light 

"Raito! It's time for breakfast!"

. . .

Sachiko got no response and called again. She waited for some time and then grew worried but assured herself that her son was just sleeping. She decided to check up on him anyways so she went upstairs to his room and knocked on his door

"Raito? Are you awake?"

No response. So she opened the door ( it wasn't locked ) and saw Raito shivering with blankets over him. She quickly went to him and placed her hand over his forehead. 

"My goodness! Honey you're burning..."

She quickly went downstairs to get the things whatever was needed to atleast help Raito recover from the fever...

. . .

L hummed as he watched the monitors. The chief wasn't with him today. The brunette was coincidentally staring at a camera...L suspected that Raito knew about the cameras and was staring at one to challenge or annoy him. Then the boy suddenly nodded... distractedly.

Maybe he thought of something that's why he nodded or he could be talking to a supernatural...

L watched as the brunette stood up but stumbled and almost fell but something invisible had caught him. L's eyes widened and then narrowed at this. His percentages went up. He felt a strong feeling that Raito is connected to Kira...Or is Kira himself.

He watched with his mouth agape and his eyes widening as the brunette was 'floated' back to his bed. This was... fascinating...

. . .

Days passed and it was Monday once again. Raito's fever was still not gone but it was going down. His mother had insisted that he don't go to school and stay at bed but the brunette was stubborn. Even Gelus couldn't convince him. 

And so here was Raito Yagami , in class and not listening to the lesson. Spaced out with his eyes half lidded. His head ached a little and he tried to ignore it. He also tried listening to his teacher but he just couldn't focus right now. Maybe he really should have stayed home. 

The teacher then called out his name but his vision was blurring. The teacher called him once again and this got his attention

"Hai Sensei?"

"Can you please translate this English sentence into japanese?"

"Hai"

Raito looked at the board and tried to read the sentence but the words were jumbled together and almost...moving? His world suddenly turned to the side and black spots were appearing in his vision. He suddenly felt weak. 

"Yagami-San!"

"Tsuki!"

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Cliffhanger...Sorry if this chapter was short! I'll try to update more often ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : hewwo! I was reading fanfics about Light becoming a shinigami and I thought of this so why not? I also did a research about shinigamis eee the prologue seems lazy but I promise the next chapters are not lazy at all 
> 
> It's no longer cross posted since Iazy;;)


End file.
